Jumper
by Chibi Kamel
Summary: A song fic where Duo pleads with Heero to step back from suiside


Bold =Song  
Italics =Duo's thoughts   
Jumper  
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend...   
  
"What do you think your doing!?! That's a steep drop and there's only cement to brake your fall! Your gonna get   
yourself killed! Heero, are you listening to me? HEERO!"   
  
Heero Yuy, the always mysterious soldier clad in his tight spandex and green tank top, stood on the narrow corner   
stone atop the Peacecraft castle. The wind rustled the trees in the courtyard below and ruffled his mangled messy   
mop of moss brown hair. Why he would want to kill himself was the great enigma Duo Maxwell would never   
understand.   
  
Heero always flirted with death.   
  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in...   
  
"Heero! Answer me! Are you mad or something? You know you can talk to me. I wont tell the others. Heero, what   
is it? What's wrong NOW?!"   
  
Duo yelled frantically at the other pilot perched on the edge of doom. Duo wanted to understand, he wanted to   
help. But the other pilot's blatant rejections were starting to wear on the him.   
  
Why can't he just laugh things off, or at least tell someone what's bothering him. But noooo he has to make these   
crazy suicide attempts on a regular basis and drive me closer to insanity every time!   
  
"Heero! What did I do this time!"   
  
I know it probably wasn't something I did, it never is...at least I think it never is...   
  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,   
  
"Heero your scaring the crap out of me!"   
  
Maybe I did do something, maybe he's just had enough of me. Man, I know I can get annoying but this is taking it   
to the extreme...   
  
"Shut up Maxwell.." the suicidal boy managed to scrape out under his breath.   
  
"Yea, ok if you say so…I just don't want you doing anything crazy."   
  
Well, he at least said something.   
  
"Look Heero, if I did something to you...ever...that pissed you off, I'm sorry, ok? Now how about getting down off   
that ledge, huh?"   
  
I would understand...   
  
"Sorry Duo, not this time."   
  
The angry boy, a bit too insane, icing over a secret pain.   
You know you don't belong.   
  
"Heero? Is there something your not telling me?"   
  
The guys gone completely nuts!   
  
"Please, Heero, just get down and come over here. We'll talk about this.   
Is it the Relena thing?  
Huh?  
Am I right Heero?"   
  
The boy quivered a little as Duo's words struck a fatal blow.  
He tilted ever so slightly forward, closer to the edge,  
closer to death.   
  
You're the first to fight, You're way too loud.   
You're the flash of light, on a burial shroud,  
...I know something's wrong   
  
"That's it isn't it Heero? Your upset because of her...because you can't..."   
  
"...kill her..."   
  
There was an eerie pause as Duo was afraid that one more word would send Heero over the edge. It was so simple   
for him to finish the sentence that Duo could scarcely start...it was too simple. Duo winced at his icy words. The   
braided Shinigami took a deep breath and softly continued to reason with his fellow pilot.   
  
"But Heero, why does it bother you that you can't kill someone? We kill so much sometimes it feels like we kill too   
much. Don't you feel that way?"   
  
Is it hopeless to reason with him?   
  
Well, everyone I know has got a reason,  
To say, put the past away...   
  
"Heero, you know, we all do (or don't do) stuff were not proud of. God, if I could take back half my life I'd do   
things way differently! You just got to put it behind you..."   
  
Did that make any sense? No, I didn't think so…especially not to him.   
  
"What I'm trying to say is...*sigh*...its not the end of the world so just try forget about it."   
  
"...forget...Relena...?"   
  
The depressed boy frowned as he lowered himself down to touch the rough cement ledge. He gathered himself in   
an awkward sitting position pulling his knees to his face. His verdant mahogany bangs cascaded over his knees   
completely hiding his face. There was a long pause and the breeze picked up and blew a few leaves a passed Duo's   
face. It grabbed and teased his braid. Duo took hold of the end of his chestnut hair and twisted the ends 'round is   
finger as he nervously tried to think of what to do next.   
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand...  
I would understand...   
  
He looked up, a single tear running down is cheek.   
  
"You just don't get it, do you Duo. Its not the fact that I can't kill her, Its the fact that she can look me straight in   
the eye and ask me when I'm actually going to do it."   
  
He dropped his legs and let them dangle off the unforgiving side. Duo dared not get any closer, but didn't know   
what else to do. Instead he crept over and took a seat next to his co-pilot, and immediately got very uncomfortable.   
  
Well, he's on the table and he's gone to code,  
and I do not think that anyone knows,  
what they are doing here...   
  
"Heero...I..."  
  
Man, now what do I do?!? The guy is mentally unstable! *Sigh*... what else can I do?   
  
Shinigami reached over and wiped the tear from the once perfect soldier's face. Heero gazed at him with   
puzzlement. Duo shifted his gaze to the ground below. He stared at the autumn leaves swirling below in the strong   
breeze.   
  
He spoke softly, "Forget I said anything Heero, do what you got to do."   
  
*Sigh* what else can I do? If he's gonna kill himself he might as well do it now.   
  
Duo closed his eyes as he felt his dangerously ill friend shift next to him...   
  
And your friends have left, You've been dismissed,  
I never though it would come to this,  
and I,  
I want you to know...   
  
The wind whistled through the trees below stronger than it had been earlier...as if it were calling, as if it were   
angry. Duo prayed silently...   
  
For God's sake Heero, don't do anything stupid   
  
Everyone's got to face down the demons,  
Maybe today, We can put the past away...   
  
"I wish you would step back from this ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies,  
that you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand   
Heero,  
I would understand..."   
The End  
  



End file.
